<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Tamers and Magizoology by can_i_slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382604">Dragon Tamers and Magizoology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin'>can_i_slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lock-down Writing Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Post-Second War with Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise finds purpose with the help of one Charlie Weasley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lock-down Writing Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Tamers and Magizoology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Five of my challenge and my generator gave me Blaise/Charlie!</p><p>Enjoy! </p><p>Comments and Kudos always welcome!</p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war had ended, Voldemort had lost, and his minions had done a lot of grovelling in the weeks following, begging for forgiveness and making false promises. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had been some of these minions, but their promises had not been empty. </p><p>They had returned to Hogwarts under the assumption that they would become functional members of society, get themselves decent jobs and move on with their lives. Draco’s announcement of becoming a Potioneer hadn’t been a surprise to anyone nor had Pansy’s reveal of wanting to be a Wandmaker. But, when their attention had turned to Blaise, he shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze as a heavy blush covered his cheeks. </p><p>Pansy sighed heavily and laid a gentle hand on his arm, squeezing it gently, “It’s okay, darling, you have a year to figure out what you want to do.” </p><p>Blaise picked at the skin around his nails, “It doesn’t feel like enough time.” </p><p>Pansy smiled softly at him in encouragement, “It is, sweetheart, trust me.” </p><p>Then, the bell for their first period sounded and Blaise breathed a sigh of relief, happy for the distraction from the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin Trio waltzed into their last class of the day, Care for Magical Creatures, Blaise falling slightly behind, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip as he replayed his conversation with Pansy at breakfast for the umpteenth time that day, the discussion having thoroughly soured his mood.</p><p>He felt embarrassed by his lack of direction, knowing that the majority of people in his year had known what they had wanted to do after Hogwarts for a while- ever before the war- whilst Blaise had no idea, wandering around aimlessly, searching for a sense of purpose because he didn’t want to end up like his mother- married and divorced seven times. </p><p>He slipped into his chair behind Draco and Pansy, mind still reeling, and dropped his head forward onto the desk, eyes slipping shut for a brief moment before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Blaise?” A voice whispered and Blaise immediately recognised it as their Professor’s.</p><p>Charlie Weasley had been hired by McGonagall at the start of the year as the new Care for Magical Creatures Professor. With training in Dragon Taming and other magical creatures, he was the best man for the job and it was a general consensus between the students that he was the greatest teacher that they’d had in a while. </p><p>Blaise had initially liked him for his looks; he was tall and muscular with long, ginger hair and a thick, well-groomed beard that did unspeakable things to the Slytherin’s libido. But, after months of being taught by him, he’d come to like him for other, more personal reasons. He cared for everyone, like they were his friends, and had a heart of gold. He was adorable, getting excited over the littlest of things during their lessons, and Blaise found that he could have listened to him natter about the personality traits of a Mountain Troll for hours on end because he got such a beautiful look in his eyes and wore the most brilliant smile. </p><p>So, Pansy could tease him about always thinking with his little brain, but Blaise knew that there was more to his crush than just teenage hormones. He wouldn’t call it love, his feelings weren’t that strong, but they were definitely too romantic to be purely sexual. </p><p>“Blaise?” Charlie’s voice sounded again, more insistent and concerned than last time, and Blaise pulled himself out of his thoughts, lifting his head from the table to throw Charlie a half-smile. </p><p>“Sorry, Professor. I’m just not with it today.” He whispered, trying to ignore the way that his leather jacket pulled tight over his biceps. </p><p>Charlie chuckled, an angelic, baritone noise, and shook his head, “I can see that. Why don’t you take a moment to collect yourself and then come see me after class for a chat?” </p><p>Rather than feeling the normal sense of endearment at Charlie’s caring nature, Blaise felt a flare of anger and he laughed bitterly, rolling his eyes, “I’ll be fine, thanks.” </p><p>Charlie recoiled briefly before he narrowed his eyes into a glare, “Come see me after class, that’s not a request, that’s an order.” </p><p>Blaise huffed, trying to ignore the flare of heat that shot down his spine and pooled in his crotch, and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair, trying to appear nonchalant, but the way that his bottom lip jutted out into a pout made him feel like a petulant child. </p><p>The rest of the lesson passed by relatively quickly and, as they were getting ready to leave, Blaise remembered that Charlie had requested to talk with him. </p><p>He sighed heavily and pulled his bag further onto his shoulder, “You guys get going, Weasley’s asked to talk to me after class.” </p><p>Draco arched an eyebrow, “Is this in regard to your bitchiness this morning?” </p><p>Blaise flipped him the bird, “Fuck you, Malfoy.” </p><p>Draco chuckled and linked his arm through Pansy’s, guiding her towards the door, “Meet you in the Great Hall?” </p><p>Blaise nodded and waved them off, “Yeah, go for it. I’ll see you there.” </p><p>He waited until all other students had vacated the classroom before he shuffled towards the front of the classroom, gaze cast downwards at the floor as he stood in front of Charlie’s desk. </p><p>“You wanted to talk to me, Professor?” Blaise whispered, hands curled tight around his bag strap. </p><p>Charlie nodded and began to roll up his sleeves, Blaise tried not to get distracted by his scarred, muscular forearms, but failed miserably and blushed when Charlie caught him watching the movement. </p><p>“What was that this morning, Blaise?” Charlie whispered, brows pulled tight in concern, “That was out of character.” </p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, plunging his hands into his pockets, “Doesn’t matter.” </p><p>“It does.” He replied softly, rising from his seat and walking around to stand in front of Blaise, “Something is bothering you. I know that you know that you can talk to me about it- I’ve made that clear enough times.”</p><p>Blaise drew in a deep breath, sighing heavily, “It just feels like everyone has their lives put together- like they know what they want to do after Hogwarts, while I’m sat here with no idea. I feel like the firsties have more direction than I do.” He brushed a rough hand through his hair and tugged lightly on the ends, “I want to make a name for myself, one that isn’t the son of the witch who married and divorced seven times; or the ex-death eater. I just want my life to mean something.” </p><p>Charlie breathed out softly, an empathetic smile on his face, and he motioned for Blaise to take a seat at one of the desks, dropping into the chair beside him, “No one is asking you to know what you want to do straight away. I didn’t know that I wanted to be a Dragon Tamer until about three years after Hogwarts when I was listening to a report on the mistreatment of Dragons.” </p><p>Blaise’s head snapped up and he stared at the ginger-haired man with an incredulous look, “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, Merlin, I spent three years sprawled across my mother’s sofa, wondering if i’d ever do anything meaningful with my life or whether I’d be stuck there for the rest of my days, listening to reports and eating my weight in Cauldron Cakes.” Charlie chuckled and shook his head, “But, I connected with something and set my sights on it, the rest of the world be damned. I think that you just need to find that thing that you connect with.” </p><p>Blaise nodded and smiled softly, “I don’t know. I’ve never really had that one thing, you know? Draco’s always been good at Potions, Pansy’s always been fascinated by Wandlore. I don’t have anything like that.” </p><p>“Well, you seem to be pretty fascinated by this lesson.” Charlie pointed out, smiling softly when Blaise snorted. </p><p>“That has nothing to do with the lesson.” He mumbled and went rigid, hoping that Charlie hadn’t heard him and groaned pitifully when the older man chuckled. </p><p>“No, I suppose that it doesn’t.” Charlie replied, a hint of a smirk on his lips, “But, say it does? What if you’ve just never had the incentives to want to pay attention or like the subject, so you’ve never noticed that you’ve had a passion for it?” </p><p>“Surely, if I had a passion for it, it wouldn’t matter who was teaching the subject?” Blaise countered, arching an eyebrow at the professor. </p><p>Charlie laughed, his head tipping back, exposing the column of his throat, and Blaise had to physically refrain himself from licking the stretch of skin. He shook his head, digging his nails into the palms of his hands to make himself concentrate, and turned back to Charlie. </p><p>“Sometimes, you find that the teacher explains things in a certain way that makes the subject interesting. If you have a boring teacher, you have a boring subject. Tell me, how many times did you do the extra reading when you had Hagrid as a teacher?” Blaise blushed and averted his gaze, feeling embarrassed about his lack of work for their ex-professor, “I won’t judge you, I’m just trying to make a point.” </p><p>Blaise sighed heavily, “I didn’t do it.” </p><p>“How many times have you done the extra reading for me?” Charlie questioned. </p><p>Blaise’s blush deepened and he took a sudden interest in his shoes, fiddling with a loose thread on his trousers, “I’ve done all of it.” </p><p>“Exactly.” Charlie grinned triumphantly and Blaise felt a swell of emotion in his chest, deciding that he loved the way that the Dragon Tamer looked when he smiled. </p><p>“Your grades in Care for Magical Creatures have always been impeccable, but recently they’ve rocketed. But, before you tell me that it’s because of the teacher, look me in the eyes and tell me that you haven’t enjoyed our lessons, that you haven’t wanted to learn more because it was genuinely fun and interesting.” </p><p>Blaise narrowed his eyes at him and recoiled slightly when he realised that Charlie had hit the nail on the head and couldn’t be more accurate. The lessons had been fun and he had enjoyed himself. The content of the course was interesting and he wanted to learn more, not just for Charlie but for himself too. </p><p>“That’s what I thought.” He threw Blaise a smug smile, “So, why don’t you pursue that avenue? If you find this kind of thing interesting?”</p><p>Blaise frowned, gaze falling to the Dragon-induced scars on Charlie’s arms, and shook his head, heart leaping into his throat at the idea of working with the fire-breathing creatures, “I don’t want to be a Dragon Tamer.” </p><p>Charlie chuckled and shook his head, “There’s more to the Animal Kingdom than just Dragon Tamers.” He smiled at Blaise’s expectant look and launched into an explanation, “For example, you could become a Magizoologist- study animals to learn more about their lifestyles; their personality traits, their habitats, what they like to eat.” </p><p>Blaise saw an image flash through his mind; him and Charlie, trekking through the mountains of Ukraine, searching for an ironbelly to learn more about their species, a formidable team as Charlie worked to calm it whilst Blaise learnt more about its personality. It was a nice image and it warmed his insides, making him feel fuzzy. </p><p>“I think I’d like that.” Blaise whispered, nodding his head softly, “I wanna know more about Creatures.” </p><p>“Alright.” Charlie flashed him a blinding grin and Blaise nearly melted, his heart leaping into his throat, “I’ll make a few calls to a couple of contacts at the Ministry and we’ll see what we can do, okay?” </p><p>“Thank you, Professor. For helping me figure out what I want to do. I know that you’re just doing your job, but it means a lot that you managed to help me.” Blaise whispered, heart swelling with thankfulness for the ginger-haired man, and threw Charlie a soft smile. </p><p>Charlie gave him a smile that seemed too forced to be real and his eyes seemed sadder than they normally were, Blaise wondered if it was something that he had said. </p><p>“It’s not a problem, Blaise. I’d hate to see such a brilliant mind go to waste on a boring office job.” Charlie replied, “I’ll get working on my ministry contacts, come see me on Saturday?” </p><p>Blaise nodded hastily, “Yeah, of course. Thank you so much, Professor.” He rose from his seat, tugging his bag back over his shoulder, before turning on his heel and walking towards the back of the classroom, freezing on the threshold when Charlie called out to him. </p><p>“Yeah, Professor?” Blaise called over his shoulder. </p><p>“Call me Charlie.” He threw Blaise that same brilliant smile, the one brighter and warmer than the sun, that never failed to turn his insides to mush. </p><p>Blaise grinned back at him, nodding softly, “Okay, bye, Charlie.” </p><p>With that, Blaise exited the classroom and practically skipped down to the Great Hall, feeling elated that he finally had a sense of direction after months of searching for one. </p><p>As he dropped into his seat beside Pansy at dinner, a wide grin on his face, the girl fixed him with an expectant stare. </p><p>“So, what did Weasley want to talk to you about?” She questioned before shoving a forkful of peas into her mouth.</p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes and scooped a spoonful of stew onto his plate, “Just about my plans for after Hogwarts.” </p><p>Pansy squeaked excitedly and turned to Blaise, gulping down her mouthful before talking, “And?” </p><p>Blaise felt a flare of excitement, squirming happily in his seat, and his grin widened impossibly, “I want to be a magizoologist.” </p><p>“Darling, that’s amazing!” She yelled, throwing her arms around Blaise’s shoulders, “I’m so happy for you! You’ll do amazing, love!” </p><p>He leant into her touch, hand coming to rest on her wrist, and smiled softly, “Thank you, Pants.” </p><p>Draco nudged him in the side, a suggestive smirk on his lips, “Besides, this might give you a better chance at getting in his pants.” </p><p>Pansy scoffed and swatted at Draco’s arm, “Is that all you ever think about?” </p><p>Draco and Blaise shared a look before nodding in agreement, “Yeah, pretty much.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and turned back to her dinner, nibbling on a potato, “Men.” </p><p> </p><p>In the weeks following Blaise’s first talk with Charlie, the Slytherin found himself spending more time with the redheaded Professor and not just for Careers’ Advice. He found himself genuinely enjoying Charlie’s company, finding that he was one of the only people that didn’t judge him for his mother’s failed love life or his own choices during the war. It was nice to sit with him and listen to him tell stories of his time of the Dragon Reserve in Romania or his times in the countryside, hunting down wayward or injured dragons. </p><p>As the weeks passed by, he found himself falling for the man and it terrified him- the prospect of falling in love with someone. Attraction, he could deal with. Lust, he could cope with. But, love, that was an entirely different playing field. </p><p>Love was pure and beautiful. It was a gift to be cherished by kind-hearted people- people like Charlie. But, it was not to be experienced by killers or war criminals; evil people- people like Blaise. </p><p>Blaise would ruin Charlie. Sweet, kind, loving Charlie with the biggest heart. Blaise was dark, he had more skeletons in his closest than a normal person should have and he didn’t deserve nice things. He didn’t deserve Charlie. </p><p>They were in Charlie’s office, reclined by the fire in the armchairs and working on Blaise’s magizoology resume, when Blaise turned to Charlie, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, brow furrowed with worry. </p><p>“Charlie?” He whispered, voice small and heart thumping against his chest as he leaned forward towards the Professor. </p><p>Charlie lifted his head, frowning in concern when he caught sight of Blaise’s subdued expression, eyes sad and downcast, “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Do you…?” Blaise’s voice cracked with emotion and he chuckled softly, tugging a hand through his hair in frustration. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before he spoke again, voice more steady, “Do you think war criminals deserve to feel love?” </p><p>Charlie recoiled in shock, blinking owlishly at the Slytherin, “What?” </p><p>Blaise blushed and shook his head, “Never mind, it was a stupid thing to ask anyway.” </p><p>Charlie shook his head, smiling softly and nodding in encouragement, “No, no. It’s not stupid. You just shock me is all. Will you elaborate?” </p><p>Blaise fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve, staring down at his wrist, the Dark Mark covered by the fabric of his jumper, “Death Eaters. Do they deserve to be loved after all the atrocities that they’ve committed?” </p><p>Charlie huffed softly, eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out where the question had stemmed from, “Everyone deserves to be loved, Blaise. No matter what they’ve done. Where has this come from?” </p><p>Blaise drew in a sharp breath and harshly rolled up his sleeves, exposing his Mark to Charlie, “This. It’s marked me for life, people will see it and run the other way. Who would want to love a monster like me? A minion for Vold- for him. They see that and they know that I’m a murderer.” </p><p>Charlie made a pained noise and surged forward, wrapping his hand around Blaise’s wrist, gently caressing the marked skin and Blaise tried to ignore the way that his heart soared at the touch, “You are not a murderer, Blaise.”</p><p>Blaise laughed bitterly and sniffed gently, averting his gaze so that Charlie couldn’t see the tears that had gathered in his eyes, “I’ve killed people, Charlie, of course I am.” </p><p>Charlie shook his head and tucked two fingers under Blaise’s chin, forcing the Slytherin to look up at him, “So have I, does that make me a murderer?” Blaise shook his head, leaning slightly into Charlie’s touch, “So, why are you any different? We’ve all just been through a war, Blaise, no one is innocent.” </p><p>“It feels different because I was on the wrong side of the war and I have the fucking Mark to remind me of my wrong-doings and it will never go away.” Blaise spat, tears pricking in his eyes again. </p><p>Charlie smiled softly, catching Blaise’s gaze and the Slytherin caught the pure affection within the bright blue orbs, “So, find someone that can see past that.” </p><p>Blaise’s eyes flicked down to Charlie’s lips, his heart rate picking up as he watched the older man flick his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. Blaise tilted his head forward a fraction, almost asking for permission, and he grinned when Charlie let out a heavy breath, his eyes darkening a fraction as he debated it. </p><p>“We shouldn’t.” Charlie whispered, voice soft in fear of breaking the heady atmosphere that had settled between them. </p><p>Blaise swallowed thickly, gaze not moving from Charlie’s lips, “No, probably not.” </p><p>“It’d be wrong.” He replied, hand coming to rest on Blaise’s hip. </p><p>“It would.” Blaise’s hand came to rest on Charlie’s thigh, humming contentedly when he felt the muscle jump beneath his fingers. </p><p>“But, we’re gonna do it anyway, right?” Charlie whispered, a flash of hopefulness in his eyes. </p><p>Blaise grinned wolfishly and nodded, “We’re so going to do it anyway.” </p><p>He climbed into Charlie’s lap, thighs bracketing his hips, and wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling him forward, pressing their lips together. The older wizard gasped into the kiss, pulling Blaise further against him, and groaned when the Slytherin nipped softly on his bottom lip, pulling away slightly to rest their foreheads together. </p><p>“That was better than I imagined.” Blaise panted, a soft grin spreading across his lips as Charlie hummed in agreement, his own goofy smile painted on his face. </p><p>“Me too.” Charlie chuckled, his breath fanning out across Blaise’s face, “We should probably stop. You should probably go back to your dorm.” </p><p>Blaise sighed heavily, tugging a hand through his hair, and averted his gaze, smiling dropping slightly, “I know.” </p><p>“Hey,” The older wizard breathed, tucking two fingers underneath Blaise’s chin to force him to look back, “don’t do that. This isn’t the end, love.” </p><p>Blaise shrugged, “What if tomorrow morning you decide that you regret it?” </p><p>Charlie shook his head, “I won’t.” </p><p>“How do you know that, though?” The Slytherin whispered, huffing in annoyance when his eyes stung with tears. </p><p>Charlie reached up to grab one of Blaise’s hands and brought it down to his crotch, “You feel that?” </p><p>Blaise blushed at the hot, hard feel of Charlie’s erection and he nodded softly, heart in his throat, “Yeah.”</p><p>Charlie caught Blaise’s gaze and held it, refusing to look away from the teen’s whiskey-brown eyes, “That means that I won’t regret it in the morning. I think it’s wise that we hold off until graduation because I’m still your Professor, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you. As soon as graduation is over, you’re all mine, okay?” </p><p>“You promise?” Blaise whispered, feeling childish, but breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie grinned. </p><p>“On the lives of all of my dragons back in Romania.” Charlie replied, resting his forehead against Blaise’s </p><p>“That’s a pretty serious promise.” The Slytherin breathed. </p><p>“I’m pretty serious about you.” Charlie muttered, “Once you get that connection with something- with someone, pursue it, the rest of the world be damned.” </p><p>Blaise grinned and lifted himself reluctantly from Charlie’s lap, grabbing his bag and robes before moving towards the door. He turned back, glancing briefly over his shoulder at the redhead, and smiled softly. </p><p>“See you tomorrow, Sir.” </p><p>Charlie fondly rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Get back to your Common Room, Blaise.”</p><p>Blaise exited Charlie’s office and closed the door behind him, leaning against the wood for a moment. He closed his eyes, a wide grin spreading across his face, and lifted a hand up to trace his bottom lip, relishing in the memory of Charlie’s lips on his. </p><p>He could last until Graduation, right? </p><p> </p><p>Turns out that lasting until Graduation was easier said than done. Now that Blaise knew what Charlie felt like, how he kissed, it was harder to ignore him; harder to not think about pulling him into a darkened corner and making out with him until he couldn’t breathe. It was hard to not think about his hands on his waist, pulling him closer whenever Charlie's hand came to rest on his shoulder. </p><p>But, by some miracle, he did. He made it to Graduation. Charlie was there too, standing off to the side of the Hall and watching him a hungry gaze that set Blaise's body alight with anticipation. </p><p>Blaise made his way over to McGonagall, collected his envelope with his results in it, and wandered over to Charlie, rocking gently on the balls of his feet. </p><p>"Are you going to open them?" Charlie whispered, nodding at the the envelope clutched between Blaise's fingers. </p><p>It was at that moment that Blaise felt a stab of ice-cold anxiety seize his heart and he shook his head, eyes wide, "What if I haven't got the grades?" </p><p>Charlie made a soft noise in the back of his throat and pushed off the wall, moving to take one of Blaise's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers, "You have. I know it. You're a smart man, Blaise."</p><p>Blaise took a deep breath and nodded gently, "You'll stay with me?" </p><p>Charlie nodded and squeezed his hand in encouragement, "Always." </p><p>Blaise took a deep breath and pulled his hand away from Charlie's grip, tearing into the envelope with shaking fingers. Charlie moved to stand behind him, hands resting on his waist and body pressed flush against his back. </p><p>Blaise pulled the sheet from the envelope and stared down at his results. </p><p>Potions: Outstanding (O)<br/>Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding (O) <br/>Transfiguration: Outstanding (O)<br/>Care for Magical Creatures: Outstanding (O) </p><p>Blaise's gaze snapped up to Charlie's, tears gathering in his eyes, and he shoved the paper into Charlie's chest, giggling into his hands as he leant against the wall. </p><p>"Blaise!" Charlie yelled, "This is amazing! Looks like you're on the way to that magizoology job!" His gaze softened and he touched Blaise's arm, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and producing a scroll, "On that note, I have this for you." </p><p>Blaise reached forward with quivering hands, fingers curling around the soft parchment, and cradled it in his palms, "What is it?"</p><p>Charlie gestured towards it with an expectant look, "Open it and find out!" He chuckled, a wide grin spreading across his lips. </p><p>Dear Mr. Blaise Zabini, <br/>After a long discussion with Charlie, it has been brought to my attention that you are quite a promising candidate for my programme at the Romanian Magical Menagerie. </p><p>We heavily study magizoology and would be more than grateful to have you amongst our ranks. </p><p>If you choose to accept, we can arrange to get you a portkey out here as soon as possible and begin your training immediately. </p><p>I hope to hear from you soon,<br/>Iancu Ardelean  </p><p>Owner of the Romanian Magical Menagerie and Dragon Sanctuary. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise glanced up at Charlie to see him watching with a wary look and he breathed out a heavy sigh, "Is this your sanctuary?" Charlie nodded, "I would be working alongside your team?" </p><p>Charlie shook his head, smiling softly, "You'd be working alongside me." </p><p>Blaise recoiled, blinking foolishly at the older wizard, "What?" </p><p>"My position here at Hogwarts was only temporary until McGonagall could find a more permanent Professor." Charlie explained and reached forward to grasp Blaise's hands in his own, "I'm moving back to Romania and I want you to come with me." </p><p>"You want me to- what?" Blaise whispered, jaw dropping open in shock. </p><p>Charlie chuckled, his eyes wide and sincere and Blaise could hear the fear and insecurity in his voice as he spoke again, "Come with me, Blaise, please?" </p><p>Finally processing all the information that had been given to him, Blaise pulled Charlie down into a searing kiss, lips moving steadily against the older wizard's. Charlie grinned into the kiss and tugged him closer, one hand resting on Blaise's waist whilst the other chipped his cheek. </p><p>Blaise sighed heavily and pulled away, chest heaving and a blinding smile spread across his face. </p><p>"Was that a yes then?" Charlie chuckled, grinning as he rested his forehead against Blaise's. </p><p>"Of course, it's a yes." Blaise whispered and cringed when he remembered where they were, "You know you just kissed me in front of the entire seventh and eighth years as well as the Hogwarts staff?"</p><p>Charlie shrugged his shoulder dismissively, "I don't care. I don't teach here anymore- I'll kiss who I want." </p><p>Blaise shook his head, "You're unbelievable." </p><p>"You love it." Charlie teased. </p><p>Blaise left his yes, I do unsaid and smiled softly, tucking himself under Charlie's arm. He leant against Charlie's side, relishing in his warmth, and listened to the gentle pitter-patter of his heart as they exited the Hall, descending the steps of Hogwarts for a final time before separating away. </p><p>They spent a few final days in England, saying goodbye to their respective families, before porkeying to Romania to begin their new and exciting life of Dragon Taming and Magizoology.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>